Hero in Jumpsuit
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Not all heroes wear capes, no sometimes they are wearing badges, but in the case of the great young layer such as Mogami Kyoko she considers her hero in a jump suit, a helmet and always with an axe in hand.


Title: A Hero in Jumpsuit

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Not all heroes wear capes, no sometimes they are wearing badges, but in the case of the great young layer such as Mogami Kyoko she considers her hero in a jump suit, a helmet and always with an axe in hand. Local news spread that seasoned defense lawyer Kyoko Mogami and her mother Judge Seana was saved by Tokyo Fire Station 21.

But there is one person that Kyoko sees as her hero and owe her life to, and that was the Fire chief who risked his life to jump in to her burning car to take her out and made sure that her leg was still intact and need not to be amputated in such short time before her vehicle explodes.

Now with her crutches, staying home with her mutually injured mother with a neck brace, they are in house rest and currently having tea having their favorite mother daughter bonding reading their favorite book out their pool side yard.

"Are you still having a crush on that fireman?" asked her mother a little worried while Kyoko pressed her lips together not trying to deny the fact, "Remember what happened to me? But never in my entire life I regretted having you." She gave a warm smile, "Just be careful."

Kyoko gave her mother a hug, "Ow!" she winced after her moved her leg in a wrong way, "I know, Mama, and that's why it'll stay as a crush, besides he looked like a playboy even though he looked like a fairy." She giggled, "You raised me to be better. And I'm doing my best to do so."

"Glad you are trying, I'm just reminding." She told, "Oh I hate this neck." She added.

However the next morning came, the mother and daughter watched the shocking news when the Fire House of the squad that saved them is being closed by a certain public official, Seana noticed her daughter's anger and she too felt upset since the men in that station were good people and handled them with care and respect up until they were transported to the hospital, "UGH!" groaned by a cute blonde lady who also works as a legal practitioner.

"What's wrong, Siluca, dear?" asked by the older woman who happens to be a judge and Kyoko's mother.

"Well, Remember Theo my boyfriend? Well, that's his station, and he has been down since this bitch Kimiko was turned down by Chief Hizuri." Rolling her eyes.

"Language, dear." Seana pointed.

"Sorry, ma'am, it's just frustrating."

"Wow, it's really true that you get affected from your other half." Kyoko said baffled.

"Well, we share lots of things together, including being honest of how we feel." She shrugged, "Besides even though he's just a fireman you'll know he's an honest man having to save people from danger."  
She smiled at her statement, "And I'm proud of him."

"If you meet a guy worth keeping, then keep. I learned my lesson." Commented by the Judge and Kyoko sighed knowing her father was that man.

"Anyways, so this Kimiko likes to close down Fire Stations, but not this one, I'm not letting her." Siluca declared.

"The fire Chief, Corn was it? He saved me and Mama, so I'll do what I can to return the favor, so count me in." Siluca squealed and Seana just shook her head and wasn't surprised since her daughter likes to return favor when she can.

Immediately Siluca called her man and informed the good news, "We have to see them personally." Said by Siluca in wide grin, Siluca took her car and drove with care with Kyoko, and when they arrived people in protest – in support of the Fire Station mobbed the front of the station, the Fire Rescue crew were out there looking shocked and happy at the people in support of them, but to their surprise Siluca took a turn by the front of the supporters and helped Kyoko out, the Chief recognizing the lawyers helped the injured one and steadied her.

"Thank you." Kyoko smiled.

"I hope you are doing well?" he asked.

"I am, thank to you. And I would love to thank you from the help you have given to me and my mother, but now it is my turn to help you and your men." She told.

"Right here today I bring you Japan's top defense lawyer Kyoko Mogami." Introduced Siluca.

"Don't worry, I contacted my good friend and she to help." Kyoko smiled.

"Please do come in!" said by the blonde and helped her to his office. When she's comfortable taking her place by the seat across his desk.

"I contacted Senator Ayuzawa, and because it is election time she is to see to it about the complaint, however while on our way here, I also contacted a good friend of mine who works for the system." She announced, "Kanae dug up some wonderful information about this Official Kimiko and I might say, there will be microphones going to be shoved at her face soon enough." She told and all the crew who went to listen at the best defense lawyer was shocked to know how she plays, "You see, I don't like corrupt officials working for the government and what better way to expose is to handle it professionally." He told.

"This is a surprise, I mean the best lawyer helping us. Thank you for saving our home and my family." He looked at the men and women in his crew standing with smiles in their faces, Siluca holding her boyfriend's hand with the same smile.

"I owe you my life, Mr. Chief, and so does my mother, my mother helped pull some string for us to get those files, and now we have a heavy defense against her." She told.

It wasn't long when they were requested to the office of the Senator and about to be the leader of the cabinet, "How many calls have we had, dear?" asked by the lady senator to her lawyer slash secretary.

"Thousands, Senator." She replied and the lady senator smiled.

"Local politician helps to save a local fire station, that's something for the news right? Everyone loves that story. Now I called you here for some documents to be signed, I'll leave Ms. Sakura Kinomoto will explain everthing to you." The senator smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to leave, and by the way, How are you feeling Mogami-chan?" she asked her fellow lawyer and the same time friend.

"I'm feeling fine and getting better, I hope to get back on duty as soon as I'm all healed." She replied.

"Tell Judge Mogami I said hello." And she gave her cheek – by – cheek kiss like they were best friends.

"Will do, and take care, be safe."

"Will do." And she left.

Sakura beside her is another fire man in his jacket full of patches, has brunette hair and plastering a grin, "Miss Kimiko on the table here are files waiting for your signature, since it has been brought to the senator's attention that you are no longer allowed to close anymore fire houses due to grave abuse of discretion, she would like you to sign it."

"What are you talking about, you don't understand this?" Kimiko in full rage.

"Listen, I understand this, you may be able to bully your way around fire stations, but listen here, you're walking in different neighborhood now, Kimiko. Now you're going to sign that paper or you'll have microphones shoved off your face why your accounts are more than the amount than a Senator or a Congressman's salaries." She threatened.

"If you continue that threa-"

"If you don't sign that contract, I swear you'll no longer able to get more government contracts for your projects in your office." She continued. Kimiko in rage turned and signed the contracts without reading what was written on it.

After signing, the brunnette behind her laughed and picked up Sakura and gave her a kiss, Chief Hizuri out of happiness carried around Kyoko and spun her, hugging her tight giving her all his thanks.

The day later news came that Fire House 21 is to stay with its crew, and a photo for the news with Kyoko wearing her own uniform with Siluca was taken with the station 21 battalion.

* * *

Months later, "Oh my gosh! Is Chief Hizuri okay!" burst by the young lawyer who rushed in to the scene in the streets of Tokyo, the fire truck, the Ambulance and the service truck of station 21 are all present however the men and women who completes the family of the station are all in formal uniform, with wide grin on their faces, suddenly the said Fire chief appeared in the same white uniform and his medal ribbons, badge and cap, the same wide grin, on his arm is her mother back to her full health and donning her usual corporate suit.

Suddenly he gave Seana a hug and she patted him to go, when he did he kneeled in front of her with flowers, "We've known each other for months, I know it is quick but I could not let go of the lady who makes my day bright even with all the stress and danger I face every day, you are the sunshine of my life and lucky charm, Attorney Kyoko Mogami, will you my girlfriend?" with that asked she gasped and covered her mouth out of shock, she nodded and he laughed in happiness, he picked her up gently and spun her, kissing her on the spot.

"Oh… how I wanted to do that after you saved my home and family." He told and rested his forehead to hers. Applause from his crew, bystanders and everyone present gave their happy vibes with his proposal.

Seana, her mother was glad she found a man who is willing to be honest and stick with her through thick and thin, and Seana was more than happy to give her blessing.

~END~

* * *

This is a very sentimental fic, there is a reason why the station number is 21, my former station back when I was a volunteer for out City's Fire Station was Station 21, and the nostalgia of pulling people out of tricycles and jeepneys, jumping in to burning houses to pull people out brings me back, I quit because I finally decided to proceed in Law school and I'm in my last year of it as a Juris Doctor, or I'm in my Senior year. My name as Sgt. Inu has meaning as well, since I used to be ranked as Sergeant before I resigned.


End file.
